500 Days Of Summer
by Russia's Pipe
Summary: Yao and Kiku needed some break from their boring life. A friend calls and they thought their summer couldn't get any worst. Oh, they're terribly wrong. Pairings: Yao/Kiku - Im Yong Soo/ Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Them

Paperwork.

Kiku always hated paperwork. He would rather publish another game on his computer but no, he's father had to be sick and sent him here, on this office. He was bored out of his mind, with nothing to do but sign and read paperwork. He's surrounded by papers here, there, everywhere.

Kiku sighed. He is a famous writer. Rather than spending his whole day on a café, his father insisted that for once in a while, he should run their family company. Kiku couldn't say no to his old man. Rather than arguing with him, he just said yes even though it was out of his control.

Kiku made an airplane from a paper. Sure this would be childish but whatever. Boredom can make you do crazy things. He imitated the sound of an airplane. He was having a good time, when his phone rang. "Yes?" Kiku answered, still playing with the airplane. "Kiku?" said man sat straight and cough. He blushed even though he was the only one on the office. He put the airplane down and focused on the man.

"Takeshi. Why did you call?"

"Are you free next week?" Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"And why?"

"Well, some of my friends invited me to the beach. Want to come?"

"I don't know. Let me check my schedule." He glanced at the calendar and turned to the phone.

"No. I'm free for whole 3 weeks."

"Great! So you're going right?"

"Erm… Yeah sure." He wasn't sure if going on a vacation with Takeshi is a great idea. Last year, he came home burned from the sun. Takeshi kidnapped him from his house and stuffed him on his car trunk, drove to the beach where his idiotic friends were waiting.

"Good! We're going shopping this Friday before the vacation. See you at the mall!" _Beep._

_Oh great_. Kiku face palmed. He just agreed on a vacation from a kidnapper no less. _Relax, Kiku. Just breathe. You're just going on a vacation with an old friend. A crazy, pervert, gay friend that is. Dear Kami. I should stop comforting myself. It's not helping. In fact, it's making it worst._

_Worst summer ever._

Sketch Pad.

One thing that Yao treasured the most was his sketch pad. It's his favorite hobby, sketching. Except from being a photographer, he likes to play guitar too. He is that quiet rebellious type of man. He would just rather lock himself on his room rather than to deal with the noisy world outside.

One thing he disliked the most, something that is noisy. That would be his family. Yao lived with a happy family, and it annoyed him a lot. His dad, who is supposed to be a professional doctor, acts like a child when he's at home. His mom, who is supposed to be a strict teacher, acts like his sister when ever she's around with him. His brother, who wouldn't stop calling him "Aniki" is a professional lawyer and acts like he owns everything.

He stopped his sketching when his phone rang. He glanced at his phone and back to his sketch pad. He had drawn the empire state building. He tilted his head. _Needs more shading_, he thought. His phone rang again and it was starting to annoy him. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yao." He sighed. The only person he liked was his quiet friend, Kaoru.

"Why did you call?" he can feel the other man fidget nervously.

"Uhm. You see, Takeshi, my cousin, asked me if I would like to come to the beach with him. My parents don't trust him so they told me to call you and ask if you want to accompany me."

"Oh. Well, I would love to. I'm not busy this summer."

"Great. Takeshi said we would go shopping this Friday."

"Okay. I'll pick you up this Friday then."

"And Yao?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Yong Soo about the vacation."

"Oh I won-," "Aniiiiki!" "Too late." Kaoru groaned at the other line. "Bye Yao."

"Bye." They both hanged up. "Aniki!" his door slammed open. Yao's eye twitched and he swore a vein popped out his head. "Aniki! I heard you on the other line. I would like to come too!"

"You were listening to us the whole time? What if it wasn't Kaoru? What if it was someone and we're talking about private things!?" Yong Soo's face crunched in disgust. "Ew Aniki. That's gross."

Yao face palmed.

_I have a bad feeling about this._


	2. Chapter 2: Picking Him Up

Yao does not curse.

Cursing is banned on the household. Yao frowned and quickly got up from his comfy bed. It's Friday, and he totally forgot about Kaoru.

Yao hissed as the cold water collided with his warm skin. For someone as skinny as Yao, he got an awesome body. He looks thin with his clothes on but without it, he could be a model. Though, no one notices it.

He quickly washed his body. He dried it off and fished for something to wear. Many girls (some boys) admire Yao with the way he dresses, simple yet elegant.

After finding a red button up shirt, brown pair of pants and shoes, he put it on and he quickly dashed downstairs.

He opened the kitchen door and was greeted with a bone-crushing hug and an "Aniki!" yell from his brother. After muttering a "get off" and pushing Yong Soo off of him, he picked a piece of bread and ran towards.

He opened the door of his car and was about to start it until Yong Soo called for him.

"What?" he groaned.

"Can I come?" Yong Soo grinned and Yao frowned.

"No." he started his car and jumped as the right door slammed. There, Yong Soo was comfortably sitting.

"What are you doing here? Get out!"

"Nope." Yong Soo replied stubbornly and grinned. Yao sighed heavily. _Yep, he's my brother alright._

Yao started the car and drove his way to Kaoru's house.

_Kaoru wouldn't be amused by this._

* * *

And he was right.

Kaoru frowned as he got a sight of Yao's brother at the front seat.

Yao stepped out of the car and told Yong Soo to switch seat. Said man pouted but complied after receiving an icy glare.

Kaoru smiled a little as the Chinese man approached him. He got a faint crush on Yao, being his childhood friend.

Yao smiled and greeted his long-time-best-friend.

"Sorry for being late. You know I'm a heavy sleeper." Yao blushed and coughed a little. Kaoru widened his smile and only nodded. Yao shivered and Kaoru frowned.

"Are you cold? Here." Kaoru shrugged his jacket off and draped it over the Chinese man.

"Kaoru, no. Don't bother. You'll get cold too." He gripped the jacket but Kaoru only swatted his hands away.

"No. I'm okay. Let's go." Yao smiled and hugged his best friend. Said man blushed but returned it. Yao pulled away and kissed his forehead. Kaoru's cheeks burned more.

"Thank you." Yao smiled and gripped his Kaoru's hands and lead him to his car.

Behind closed doors, a pair of jealous eyes stared at the sight of the two.


End file.
